Jen
Sakura (last name not yet revealed) (also known as Jen) '''is the second main protagonist in Naruto's Nuzlocke. She is Naruto's sister. She was born in New Bark Town, but raised in Nuvema Town. She was 12 when she set out on her journey. Past When she was born, she displayed extraordinary powers. She could connect to the hearts of Pokemon easier than anyone else. Afraid that she would be kidnapped and used for evil, her mother gave the newborn to Kaiser, and he took her to Unova. However, he needed to set off on his own journey, so he left her in the care of Professor Juniper's sister. Since then, she made friends with Narutelle and Sai, but also grew deathly ill. Naruto The Woman As she was about to die, Brendan came to her aid. He made her brother Naruto, and her switch bodies using a Manaphy. The spirit of Naruto immediately healed her body, and Naruto's body healed her spirit. Seeking answers, he set off to find Brendan. He befriended an Oshawott and caught a Patrat along the way. Telling him of the future he came from, he decided to accept the quest to change the future, using her body. He decided to go undercover, and call himself Sakura. He had to resist his manly urges, and tolerate the feminine features such as dresses. Team Plasma Along the way, she met her main target, Other N. On several accounts, Other N would seek her because she seemed to intrigue him. Eventually, he persuaded Sakura to join Team Plasma in their quest of Pokemon Liberation through kidnapping and torturing her Herdier, Lily. Seeing the look in Ash's eyes when she was about to kidnap Pikachu, she decided to revolt and set the other Pokemon free. From there, she changed her look to the clothes that Naruto's girlfriend bought for him. After collecting all 8 Gym badges and defeating the Elite Four, she managed to catch up to Other N, but she was too late. The plan to revive the dead and take over the earth was already put into fruition. As she charged down the hallways of Other N's castle, Brendan told her of the future he came from and it wasn't pretty. She thought of a plan to defeat Other N, which involved Brendan. With Brendan serving as a distraction for her, Sakura befriended Zekrom. She was able to take down Other N and Reshiram, but Ghetsis betrayed Other N and kidnapped the two Legendary dragons. Sakura and her Pokemon had no choice but to go on a quest of realization, and collect the missing pieces for Ghetsis's device. She then fought Ghetsis, who proved to be more of a match for her. Her Darmanitan, Tarzan, along with Victini's help managed to defeat Ghetsis and save the world. Return To Johto Feeling despair over the death of Tarzan, she sat alone at Icirrus City remembering all of the good times she had with him. She then befriended a Stunfisk named Flapjack who helped lift her spirits. After meeting up with her Pokemon and Brendan, she returned home to Johto, only to find it a barren wasteland. After a quick debriefing, she went off to Mt. Silver to defeat Kyuubi, who had taken control of Naruto's body. Brendan showed up when things looked grim, and defeated Kyuubi by himself. He then offered to put Naruto's soul back to where it belonged. Knowing that his sister's spirit was gone, he asked Brendan to split his soul into two, in order to carry on his sister's legacy, as well as going on his own adventures in his rightful body. Orre And Wyvern Along with her friend Burzaks, she set off for Orre to put an end to Team Snagem and Cipher. They met up with Logan's parents, Sunny and Nox, and began their journey. She successfully snagged many Pokemon and saved them from the darkness by using her powers of purification. Kanto And Brandon A few days after returning home from Orre, she decided to do some research on Team Rocket. What she didn't expect was one of the books to be booby trapped. She was sent into the past, and into a new body. Determined to find some answers, she joined up with Brandon and befriended many Pokemon such as Blaze and Sparkles. When she reached Cerulean City, she spoke to Misty and learned that she was sent back to help eliminate Team Rocket, while keeping things in sync with the timeline. She left Brandon and Delaine at that point. However, a battle with two familiar Rocket admins, which resulted in the death of her Mankey, Bananas, made Sakura decide that she was best to stay with him. When she found Brandon, his Pokemon were being taken away. She struck a deal that she will always be by Brandon's side if the agents backed off. Jen At the Elder Tournament, just East of Vermillion, Jen had to face her self on the ninth floor. It was like the badge gate she went through, only instead, the shadow said she would never be a girl because deep down, she'll always be a guy. However, she decided to wipe her slate clean of her past, and destroyed her other self. She then decided to change her name to Jen, and start anew. Sinnoh? During Round 8 of the Tournament, it was revelaed that Sakura was The Mysterious Trainer, a trainer that went around burning Gyms. It was revealed that Blaze was the one accidentally burning down the Gyms, blowing fire out of victory. Later, she told Naruto that she had changed her name to Jen, because she wanted to separate herself from her past life, as a male. Home Jen had much involvement when Naruto returned home to Sinnoh. She was the maid of honour at Narutelle and Sai's wedding, and decided to take herself and Naruto shopping for some new clothes. She also introduced her brother to the concept of the "Call of Pokemon" series. When Brendan came to visit, she mainly stuck around with his girlfriend, May, and did various things which cemented their friendship. Humanity Being a male soul inside a female body, Jen appears to be like a tomboy. At first she wanted to act like her old self, but realized that her soul would forever be in the body. Knowing full well of this, she tried to experiment by doing girlish things. It bugs her a lot to do these things, but eventually, it went away. She has expressed desire to be more girlish, but expresses difficulty in doing so. Between the Kanto and Sinnoh sagas, she went through a realization and decided to erase her past and start anew, adopting the new name of Jen. Relationships '''Mother- Naruto and Jen both share the same mother. She loves them both equally, and wants what's best for the both of them. Naruto- Naruto and Jen are both the same person, but their physical appearance is what separates the two. Although, there has been a development in her personality to match her gender. Burzaks- Jen kissed Wyern in the Orre's region's Pyrite Town to see how she felt about kissing a guy. This influenced by her dark side. She seemed to be neutral on this. She didn't like it, but she didn't hate it either. Brandon- Jen and Brandon travelled the entire region of Kanto together. Some have joked that the two were a couple, but she sees him as a little brother, and nothing more. May- Jen and May never "officially" met until Brendan went to visit Naruto. The two immediately became fast friends, as if they were sisters. They would giggle and joke around, much to the annoyance of the guys. They do girly things together like play Truth or Dare. Delaine- Delaine was Jen's first "girl friend". The two bonded in Cerulean City, when Jen was confused about her humanity. After a long, heartfelt talk, the two agreed to be girl friends, and would do things together like shopping. Brendan Birch- Even though Naruto and Brendan are friends, Jen was a bit nervous being around Brendan, because she didn't know if he knew what happened in the past. After an awkward discussion, Brendan patched the relationship between the two. Other N- In the early stages of Jen adjusting to herself, she caught the eye of one, Other N. He was the king of Team Plasma, and would try every method from battling her, to torturing her Pokemon so that she would be his queen. However, through every attempt, she always managed to come out on top. When Other N took off, he said that they would meet again one day. Powers Ever since Jen was born, she has had superhuman powers. Nothing uncommon like super strength or speed, but rather, the ability to connect her heart to Pokemon. She first demonstrated this ability when she was only a few minutes old, giving the Nurse's Chansey the ability to speak right away. Because of these, she had to be sent away to Unova in fear of an evil organization using them for devious purposes. She can also alter these abilities to tap into the hearts of Shadow Pokemon, and purify them. However, she wasn't able to do it naturally. Because of her involvement around Celebi, she was able to take her powers to the next step. There is a downside to using these new powers. If she does it too many times in one sitting, or if she hasn't used them in a while, it was cause extreme fatigue, and she'll need a recharge. The time varies depending on the severity of her fatigue. Notable Pokemon *Sam (Samurott) *Lenny (Leavanny) *Lucia (Swoobat) *Frosch (Vanilluxe) *Sandy (Krookodile) *Tarzan (Darmanitan) (Deceased) *Flapjack (Stunfisk) *Victini *Zekrom *Lily (Stoutland) *Patty (Watchog) *Zolt (Galvantula) *Wrecker (Golurk) *Vinny (Scolipede) *Austin (Bouffalant) *Lire (Lampent) *Sunny (Espeon) *Harriet (Hariyama) *Aurora (Suicune) *Blaze (Charizard) *Sparkles (Pikachu) *Jet (Pidgeot) *Needles (Nidoking) *Tony (Gyarados) *Brutus (Arcanine) *Dizzy (Poliwrath) *Aero (Aerodactyl) *Petal (Vileplume) *Flora (Bellossom) *Mrs. Wubbles (Jigglypuff) *Spikeshell (Cloyster) *Poisondart (Venomoth) *Bananas (Mankey) (Deceased) *Punchy (Primeape) *Freedom (Rufflet) Parties *Unova Main Team: Sam, Lenny, Frosch, Lucia, Sandy, Tarzan (Formerly), Flapjack (Temporary), Zolt (Temporary), Freedom *Unova Back-Up Team: Lily, Zolt, Wrecker, Vinny, Austin, Lire *Orre Main Team: Sunny, Harriet, Typhoon, Little Miss, Aurora, Nox (Temporary) *Kanto Main Team: Blaze, Sparkles, Brutus, Dizzy, Tony, Aero *Kanto Back-Up Team: Jet, Needles, Petal, Flora, Spikeshell, Punchy *Kanto Back-Up Team: Spearhead, Slippers, Mrs. Wubbles, Omelette, Poison *New Arcadia Team: Victini (Formerly), Blaze, Sparkles, Brutus, Dizzy, Aero, Tony (Formerly), Sam Storage *Jen's Storage Gallery *Jen/Gallery Trivia *Jen has a dark side called "Dark Sakura" which is her own inner thoughts and worries. It tells her of what's inevitable. It also psychologically tortures her because having a male soul, she knows that she has to be female, but refuses to accept it, which is what it tells her. Sometimes though, it will do the complete opposite and say that she will always be a guy deep down. *Jen, unlike her brother, creates back-up teams in case of emergencies. Category:Heroes Category:Characters